The Differences
by SeeUinHell
Summary: He had the potential to be anyone, to do anything. All it took was a single event to set him on a path. He sometimes wondered though. He wondered what it could've been.


-The Differences-

**Summary: **He had the potential to be anyone, to do anything. All it took was a single event to set him on a path. He sometimes wondered though. He wondered what it could've been.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR

My first story, and I hope it's good enough...Enjoy!

* * *

"_Dame-Tsuna."_

_Tsuna looked up at the squeaky voice. He gave a tired smile. "Okaeri, Reborn."_

_The baby hid a frown as he pulled his fedora lower. "Have you been working this whole time?"_

_Tsuna sighed and nodded, setting his fancy pen down. He gestured at the paperwork. "This stuff is the bane of my existence," he said with a dry chuckle._

"_Paperwork, contracts, documents," Reborn drawled, though a tone of amusement was laced through, so slight that only Tsuna, who has known him for so long could catch. "But not 'stuff'. Do I need to teach you again?"_

"_Ah, no," Tsuna answered with a nervous tone. "Paperwork, not stuff. I get it." Reborn could only smirk._

_The happy look in Tsuna's brown eyes faded as his gaze lowered down to the small stack of paper in front of him. Of course, that wasn't the only work he had. A foot stack of paper was to his right. He let out another tired sigh, and Reborn gave him a calculating look._

"_Something wrong, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn hopped up onto the desk, peering at the document in front of his second student._

"_It's just…" Tsuna tapped his index finger on the piece of paper. "This famiglia…They want to form an alliance. My intuition…I don't know if it's telling me to accept or to decline. I just know that something bad will happen, no matter what I choose."_

"_Is that so?" Reborn murmured, then said aloud. "Then you better make the right choice, Dame-Tsuna. Your famiglia's depending on you."_

_Tsuna smiled. "I know." Reborn hopped off the desk and exited the room, doors closing behind him. As soon as he was gone, Tsuna's smile dropped, and he sighed heavily once more, eyes scanning over the offer in front of him yet again._

* * *

"Ohayo, Tsuna."

"It's already noon, Takeshi," Tsuna replied. He then saw the bags under his rain guardian's eyes. He furrowed his brows in worry. "Are you alright?"

"Ahaha," Takeshi laughed, but it wasn't genuine. "I guess I'm a bit tired, but it's no problem!"

"Take some rest," Tsuna said softly. "There's no need to overexert yourself."

Takeshi flashed him a wide smile. "Thanks." His smile faltered. "But…Hayato's still out there."

"He is," Tsuna sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I do hope he's alright. I would send someone out to look for him…I would go look for Hayato myself, but he wouldn't want us to. He's a bit proud that way. I know he's your best friend." He saw Takeshi about to protest, and held his hand up. "You're closer to him than to me, Takeshi. I've noticed. It doesn't matter that you both met through me. The two of you are the best of friends, even if Hayato denies it, and I'm glad. I really am. I'm happy for you."

"Ah…I suppose so," Takeshi admitted.

"He's your best friend," Tsuna repeated from earlier, and continued. "It's only natural that you'd worry about him, more than the rest of us. You want to welcome him home, don't you? Be sure that he's safe?"

Takeshi nodded, grinning. Tsuna really did understand him.

"Just take a small nap," Tsuna insisted. "Hayato wouldn't want you falling on him, now, would he?"

"Heh," Takeshi chuckled as he imagined Hayato's reaction. "He wouldn't," he agreed. "Arigatou, Tsuna."

"Of course," Tsuna smiled. "What are friends for?"

Takeshi only laughed aloud again as he headed for his room.

As he left, Tsuna felt a pang of guilt in his chest. What he said had been true. Hayato wouldn't want anyone out searching for him, much less, his 'Juudaime'. Yes, Takeshi had gotten closer to Hayato, despite their banter which has now grown playful rather than Hayato's hostile intents. But Hayato had been his first friend. It was Hayato's own special title. He worried, a lot, maybe not as much as Takeshi though. Takeshi was also his friend though, and he couldn't let his friend stress and worry so much. It was bad for his health. He hadn't told any lies. He didn't give fake reassurance, saying 'Hayato _will_ return home safely', and he knew that Takeshi was grateful for that.

His guilt was placed on what he hadn't said. He didn't tell Takeshi that his intuition said Hayato wasn't safe. He didn't tell Takeshi that hi intuition said Hayato might not even return home. He himself had wanted to go out and search for his storm guardian in order to make sure he would come home for sure, but that would depress Hayato. Hayato wanted him to trust him. He would try to respect that wish.

* * *

Hayato had returned, though injured. Badly. He was a bleeding mess when he had opened the front doors, but he had grinned, saying, "I made it back, Juudaime!"

It pained Tsuna. Hayato was doing this for him, and he could do nothing but pray (To who?) that he'd come home alive. What kind of boss was he, letting his family members get hurt without doing anything? Hayato had been rushed to the infirmary immediately, Takeshi by his side the whole time.

Tsuna waited outside, knowing they would need some time alone. He looked up when the door opened. Exiting was Ryohei, his sun guardian, his older 'brother'. "Ryohei-nii," he greeted quietly. "How is Hayato?"

"Gokudera's stable, and sleeping," Ryohei informed in his regular tone of voice, a bit louder than a normal person's volume. "I've healed his wounds, but they could open again if he isn't careful."

"Thank you," Tsuna said. "What would we ever do without you?"

"Nothing!" Ryohei declared. "You can't do anything without your extreme older brother, Sawada!" He ruffled the brunet's gravity defying hair with a fond smile.

Tsuna chuckled. Ryohei had never gotten out of the habit of calling all of them by their surnames. "Oh…Ryohei-nii, have you been working much?"

Ryohei shook his head. "Not that extremely. A few family members got into a fight. Hibari and Rokudo also fought each other, but they didn't want my help. Lambo's also got an extreme stomach ache. He's in the next room."

"I'll go see him later," Tsuna said more to himself than to Ryohei. "Ryohei-nii, you're going to Japan tomorrow with Kyouya, right?"

"I'll be able to see Kyoko and Hana again," Ryohei said, ending with a dreamy look.

Tsuna laughed. "Ryohei-nii, watch yourself, okay? Kurokawa-san doesn't like immaturity, remember?"

Ryohei grinned. "Of course." He then frowned. "I still think you would've made an extremely good couple with Kyoko. Why did you reject her?"

"Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna sighed. "I love her, but I don't want to put her in danger. You know that, Ryohei-nii. We'd never be happy. I have to be here in Italy most of the time, and I don't think Kyoko-chan wants to leave Namimori. She's a lot like Kaa-san. I wouldn't want to treat Kyoko-chan the way Iemitsu treated Kaa-san."

"I would never let you be with Kyoko if I knew you would hurt her," Ryohei said. "But it makes sense." Tsuna hid an amused smile. Once upon a time, Ryohei didn't really have common sense, but neither did most of his friends. "Kyoko extremely knew this as well."

Tsuna blinked, surprised.

"Kyoko said you were extremely kind, Sawada," Ryohei continued. "And that you would do anything to keep your friends and family safe. I believe her."

Silence. Tsuna knew that Kyoko understood him. He knew that Ryohei understood him. He sometimes wished that Kyoko didn't forgive him though. While it might hurt, at least he wouldn't feel guilty. He laughed darkly inside. How selfish, that sounded.

His thoughts were interrupted by shouts and laughs that got louder by the second from inside the room they were standing outside of. "Yakyuu-baka!"

"Ahaha, Hayato, calm down!"

"Tako-heado!" Ryohei then shouted. "You better not be sitting up!" He barged into the room, leaving a now chuckling Tsuna. Ryohei didn't even notice how the two inside had immediately brought both their moods up.

"Shibafu Atama!" Hayato's voice exclaimed. "You healed me already, didn't you? So I can go now!"

Tsuna shook his head in amusement and stood up from his seat. He headed for the next room.

* * *

"Lambo?" Tsuna called softly, knocking on the door.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo's voice exclaimed. "Come in!"

Tsuna smiled and entered to see Lambo sitting up in the hospital bed. "Are you okay? Ryohei-nii said you had a stomachache."

Lambo ducked his head to hide a blush. "Er…yeah, I had a stomachache." It was pretty embarrassing after all. "I ate too much candy."

"Heh?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Are you self-conscious now?"

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo whined. "It's just that I got used to not eating so much candy, and when I suddenly did again…" he trailed off, as his current condition was the result.

Tsuna only chuckled. "Sugar isn't good for you, Lambo."

Lambo pouted, and Tsuna could only smile fondly. Lambo had grown through the years. He no longer had an afro, his hair now flat, apart from the slightly curled ends that his former future-self had harbored. He no longer complained as much, or got many temper tantrums. Though he still had the habit of eating a lot of food, (Where it went, nobody knew) He was no longer as immature as he used to be. "I can eat grape candy whenever I want," he argued, stubborn and arrogantly, nose held high. But then a neutral expression formed on his face. "I heard Bakadera and Takeshi-nii shouting. Bakadera isn't going to die anytime soon, is he?"

"No," Tsuna said softly, keeping down a pained tone. While Hayato might've been fine now, he himself wasn't sure if anyone else would be. "Hayato won't be dying." _Yet_. They both knew that word was to be added. The tension was thick, and deciding to brighten the atmosphere, Tsuna tried to speak as if nothing was wrong at all. "I'd think you wouldn't want anyone around to call you 'Ahoushi'."

Lambo now scowled. "I'm not!" He raised his voice to a near shout. "Bakadera only needs to stay in bed and do nothing! We don't need him for anything, but it's not like we can just let him die!"

"_Ahoushi_!" came Hayato's muffled voice in the other room.

"_Tako-heado! Stop moving!"_

Both Tsuna and Lambo snickered at the others' yelling voices.

A knock on the door interrupted their laughter. "Come in!" Lambo called.

Opening the door was Chrome, who had grown her indigo hair out. She had the slightest of smiles on her lips, clearly amused as well. "Lambo-kun, Bossu," she greeted.

"Ciao, Chrome-nee," Lambo responded with a bright smile.

"Chrome-chan," Tsuna nodded with a smile of his own.

"I-Pin-chan wanted you to eat this," Chrome held a bowl of warm soup in her hands. "She made it from Chinese herbs. She said they would help your stomach calm down."

Lambo took it, eyeing it wearily. He sniffed it cautiously. It didn't smell bad. He then sipped it, and made a disgusted face. "Eww…it's bitter."

"Not everything can be to your tastes," Tsuna pointed out as Chrome giggled. "Finish it, Lambo. I-Pin made it just for you."

Lambo sighed. "Alright…" And he gulped it down as quickly as possible. "Tastes horrible though."

Chrome smiled softly and took the bowl back. Tsuna stood up from the edge of Lambo's bed, where he had been sitting. "Rest up, Lambo," Tsuna called back as he followed Chrome out of the room.

* * *

"How is Mukuro?" Tsuna asked as he and Chrome walked down the hall.

"Mukuro-sama is resting," Chrome answered softly. "He has been working a lot lately."

Tsuna nodded. "That is true. Mukuro keeps outsiders from getting close. If he's tired, many must be trying to infiltrate…"

"There…There is another mist user," Chrome said hesitantly. Tsuna glanced over at her to see a concerned expression. "This other mist user and Mukuro-sama…they almost constantly battle with illusions. I would help, but Mukuro-sama doesn't want me to…"

"You are important to Mukuro," Tsuna commented with a small tilt of his head. "He wants to keep you safe."

"Yes," Chrome admitted that she knew. "But I worry for him too. I don't want him hurt."

"He's strong and resourceful," Tsuna stated. He didn't dare say 'He won't get hurt'. He hated lying. "He'll last."

Chrome smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Bossu."

Tsuna inclined his head slightly. It was only natural that he calm her down. She was his friend. Besides, Mukuro would kill him if he let her worry too much. At the moment though, he was more concerned about this other illusionist. Would this enemy try to ware Mukuro down? He couldn't let that happen. Not only for the safety of the famiglia, but the safety of Mukuro himself. Despite all that Mukuro has done, he was still a friend, and family, not famiglia. And because of this, Mukuro was his most trusted illusionist, as well as Chrome. People with the mist flame were naturally deceptive. It was in their personality. Even Chrome knew how to subtly manipulate others. But would Mukuro be able to hold out on his own?

Tsuna sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Bossu?" Tsuna blinked, and looked up to see Chrome's questioning face.

"It's nothing, Chrome-chan," he said with a weak smile. "I just…"

"Weren't you the one who said Mukuro-sama was strong?" Chrome asked with a sly smile.

Tsuna let out a laugh. Chrome really was the most observant of all his guardians. To others, his previous action might've meant he was exasperated with something, or tired. Trust Chrome to be the one who caught the true meaning. "That's not fair," Tsuna said, though his tone was playful. "For you to use my own words against me."

Chrome stifled a giggle behind her hand. She stopped when she saw her destination. "I'll be returning to the kitchen to help I-Pin-chan make dinner. Where will you be going, bossu?"

"Back to my office," Tsuna replied. "I still have paperwork," he said with a grimace.

"Don't work too hard," Chrome said quietly as the automatic door opened for her.

"Thank you, Chrome-chan," Tsuna said with a bright smile as the door closed behind her. The smile drooped slightly. "I do hope Mukuro will be okay…" he murmured under his breath as he turned around towards his office.

* * *

Tsuna looked up from his paperwork when the door opened. "Kyouya," he inclined his head.

"Omnivore," Kyouya replied. He walked up to Tsuna's desk and tossed a manila folder on it.

Tsuna set down his pen and picked up the folder. Flipping through the pages and giving them a quick skim, he paled. "Is this…"

"Yes," Kyouya answered shortly. After a pause, he continued. "The Foundation found traces of them in Namimori." It was obvious that he was trying to keep his anger down. "I will bite them to death tomorrow."

"I don't expect anything less," Tsuna muttered. Kyouya didn't tolerate trespassers. "Will you be sending them to jail, back here, or killing them?" Tsuna hated asking this question, but he did so at least once each day, be it one of his seven closer family members, or another famiglia member.

"We will see," Kyouya answered coolly.

Tsuna didn't feel sorry for those enemy famiglia members. He almost did. "I see…" He sighed. He's been doing that a lot lately. "I'm sorry, Kyouya. As much as I hate to, I can't give you a break." Kyouya merely raised an eyebrow, as if saying, 'Who do you take me for, herbivore?' "Hayato's been injured badly. He had been ambushed. Lambo's also in the infirmary with a stomach ache. Ryohei-nii has too watch over both, but he'll be ready to take care of anyone who needs it. Takeshi's on standby. He should be ready to respond at once if we are attacked." And Tsuna did expect and attack soon. "Mukuro is currently resting. He needs to be in shape so he can defeat the illusionist that is trying to infiltrate. I don't know if you and Ryohei-nii can go back to Japan after all," he said the last part hesitantly.

"Of course," Tsuna hastily added. "If you want to go and help the Foundation stop them from trying anything, you can." Tsuna bit his bottom lip, trying to find the right words. "But…I was just hoping that you could stay and help…just in case…"

Kyouya eyed him calculatingly, and Tsuna thought that this situation was much like the time Reborn had come a year ago, even if the circumstances were a bit different. Being under both their gazes felt the same. "I will be going to Japan," Kyouya finally said. "But the loud herbivore will be staying here." The 'loud herbivore', was Ryohei.

Kyouya was never one to listen to orders. But the way he ordered others…It was as if he was second in command here, Tsuna thought wryly. He sometimes thought that the reason why Kyouya didn't just take over the whole place was because he'd be stuck in a room doing paperwork instead of going out and 'biting people to death'.

"Of course," Tsuna responded. "I'll let Ryohei-nii know about these changes.

Kyouya nodded, and turned around, striding out of the room the way he usually did.

If Tsuna didn't know better, he'd label Kyouya as a drama queen. He would never say this aloud, of course. He didn't want to die just yet.

* * *

But those normal days were soon to be over.

Tsuna stared at the havoc in front of him. The Vongola Mansion, on fire. It was engulfed in storm flames, the most destructive ones. Hayato was in there, as was Lambo and Ryohei. Mukuro might've been, as was Chrome. He wasn't sure where Takeshi was, but most likely, he was in there as well. Kyouya had gone to Japan, luckily, but he wasn't sure about his status either. I-Pin wasn't in there. She'd gone back to China the day Kyouya had left for Japan.

Tsuna couldn't believe it. Did the enemy wait for him to leave the building so they could burn it down? He had a small meeting with Dino today. They had it planned out a month before to discuss the situation with the enemy. Was there a traitor amongst his famiglia that leaked out the word of this meeting?

Tsuna blinked back tears. He wouldn't cry, he couldn't. Reborn had taught him not to. He hadn't in years, so he couldn't do it now. He knew that Lambo and Ryohei were gone for sure. They had no protection from the bright red flames. Depending on if Takeshi was in there, and with Hayato, he could protect Hayato and himself with his rain flames, even if for a short while. Mukuro was quick. If he was quick enough, he could get out with a few burns, but he wouldn't leave Chrome in there. Even Mukuro might not be able to make it if he went for Chrome.

A vibration at his right side snapped him out of his thoughts. Slipping his phone out of his pocket, he looked at the caller ID. He answered the call. "Kusakabe-san?" he questioned softly.

"Sawada-san," Kusakabe's voice was choked. "Kyo-san…he…It was a trap. Their second in command was there, along with twenty five others. Kyo-san was able to take down all but four, including their second in command before he…"

"I…I see…" That was all Tsuna could say as he ended the call. It started to rain. How cliché, Tsuna thought. It fit. But it wouldn't put out the storm flames anyways, so the only thing the rain was good for was to hide the tears that started falling.

It was his entire fault that this happened. Had he not accepted that alliance a year ago, the famiglia would never have been stabbed in the back. The famiglia would never have fallen apart. His friends wouldn't be tired out with constant work. They never would've had to be so paranoid. But look what relaxing just slightly has done. But his hyper intuition, from that time, had told him no matter what he chose, it would've ended just as bad. Had he not accepted, would this have turned out to a full out war instead of a feud?

In that moment, Tsuna forgot almost everything he'd learned from Reborn. He wasn't able to hold back his tears. He wasn't able to stay calm. He wasn't able to not make reckless decisions. With a strangled sounding laugh, Tsuna thought about what Reborn would think. In a flash, Tsuna was in Hyper Dying Will Mode, and dashed towards the flaming mansion with intent to save his friends, his family.

And as he ran, he wondered what it could've been.

* * *

Aaand...finished! It was longer than I thought it'd be. It turned out a bit different than I had first planned as well. Tsuna turned out to seem almost suicidal at the end.

I really do hope it was good enough though, as it was my first. Review, please, so I know what you all thought about it.

Also, as much as you probably hate to see this...Don't expect a quick update. This itself took me awhile, and I am bad at thinking of ideas. I just wanted to try it out. It might take quite awhile, but I _will_ eventually update.

Anyways...Thanks.

4/13/14


End file.
